Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, and as is generally well known in the prior art, parents and caregivers through forgetfulness leave young children alone in parked vehicles. This creates a health and safety risk for the child, especially if the outside temperature is particularly hot or cold. These dangers have been known to cause hypothermia, hyperthermia, dehydration or even the death of young children. Additionally, the forgetful parent or care giver could face criminal charges for leaving a child unattended in a vehicle.